A New Beginning
by Stelena-Beautiful
Summary: Pregnant widow Jennifer Munson meets handsome, recently divorced Mike Kasnoff in this AU tale.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**A New Beginning**

_**AU Mike and Jennifer. Forget Katie/Mike. "Menn" was my flava.**_

**Prologue – Mourning **

_**Paris **_

The weather channel predicted rain on the day of the funeral and they were right. It was pouring by the time the burial was through but Jennifer just stood there in the downpour, her black shawl wrapped around her, clinging to her sopping-wet clothes. She didn't notice the rain though. She fell to the ground and wept over her husband's fresh grave. She was dirty, she had mud on her clothes, and knees, and shoes but she didn't care. All she cared about was the man in the ground before her and she wanted to be in there with him. She wanted to cling to his body and hold him while shovels-full of dirt rained down over her head and hold him until the life went out of her own body. Then they would reunite in heaven and be together forever …

Cecily Boudreau approached Jennifer. "Jennifer, j'amor, you are soaking wet." Jennifer didn't seem to hear her. "Mon ami, it is so cold. You will catch your death."

Jennifer heard her this time but still clung to the ground. "Go away, Cecily."

"No, Jennifer, you need to come with me."

"Please let me be," Jennifer said. "Just for a few minutes. I want to mourn my dead husband."

Cecily's heart tugged at the sight of her dear friend looking so utterly miserable. "I'll wait in the car for five minutes. Then I'll come get you."

Jennifer didn't reply. Cecily walked away, tears forming in her own eyes. Jennifer was like a daughter to Cecily. Her own daughter had died of the dreaded cancer three years before she met Jennifer and the pretty red-head had found a place in her heart when Cecily thought she could never be whole again.

It was Cecily who Jennifer picked to stand up for at the wedding. It had been a simple wedding – as simple as you can get when the bride was an internationally famous runway model. Jennifer looked so beautiful and radiant that day. The Jennifer sprawled on the ground back in the graveyard bore little resemblance to the woman who had been a bride not two months ago. Her husband's death was tragic. A horrible car crash. _It was so sad when a young person died,_ thought Cecily.

Back in the graveyard, Jennifer was speaking softly to her husband. "I know you can hear me, wherever you are. I know you love me and I love you. I will never love anyone again. You will always be in my heart." She covered her face with her hands and cried for a long time.

Cecily returned in five minutes as promised and Jennifer stood on shaky legs and held the older woman's hand as she walked towards the car parked just beyond the gate. She turned one last time and stared at her husband's granite tombstone.

"Goodbye, my love. Goodbye, Jordan," she said. She blew a kiss and followed Cecily down the path to the car.

888

**Chapter One – A Surprise **

Jennifer lay in bed for the next week and a half feeling utterly miserable. Not only was her heart broken but her sorrow was manifesting itself in physical symptoms. She was queasy and light-headed and didn't feel much like eating. She was tense and her body ached everywhere, especially in her chest. She figured it was just her heart trying to heal itself (as if it ever would!) but Cecily had different ideas.

Jennifer had been resting in bed when she heard the key turn in the lock. She was lying on her side trying to fight the urge to throw up. Cecily appeared at the door, holding a bag of goodies. "I brought you some soup from _Franchot's."_

Jennifer's stomach flip-flopped just thinking of eating. "Oh I'm not hungry," she said, sitting up. A wave of nausea washed over her. The room was spinning. "I think I'm going to –" She yanked off her covers and dashed to the bathroom. Cecily could hear her throwing up on the other side of the door.

Jennifer flushed the toilet and wiped her mouth. She came out of the bathroom and lay down on the bed. "Ick! I don't know how I can still throw up when I haven't eaten."

Cecily smiled. "Maybe you'd like some plain crackers."

Jennifer managed a weak smile. "What are you smiling about, Cecily?"

Cecily sat down on the bed. "You're nauseated, you're vomiting, you're a little feverish … Are your breasts tender?"

"Yes, but –"

"Have you had your monthly visitor?"

Jennifer sat up. "Ohmigod, you don't think …"

"I do think, yes."

Jennifer laid her hand gently on her stomach. "What if I'm pregnant?"

"How would you feel about that?"

"I don't know," Jennifer replied. "I would feel happy because I had a precious gift from Jordan growing inside of me, but on the other hand …"

"What?"

"The baby would grow up without a father."

"Not necessarily …"

"Cecily, are you implying that I might find a surrogate father for my baby? As if I could toss aside my love for my husband and find another man for my child to call 'daddy'?"

"So you're thinking of it as a child already."

Jennifer gave Cecily the evil eye. "If I'm pregnant – and it's not certain – then I will thank you not to interfere."

Cecily looked wounded. "Jennifer!"

Jennifer regretted the harsh words as soon as they left her lips. "I am sorry, Cecily. Forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive."

"Should I go to the doctor?"

"Of course. Do you want me to come along?"

"Of course."

XoXoXo

The doctor told Jennifer in no uncertain terms that she was expecting. He told her in French that she was pregnant. She knew some French because she had been living in Europe for eighteen months but she wanted to be sure and made him repeat what he said in English. "You are carrying a child, Madame. You are six weeks along."

"Six weeks?" Jennifer echoed. "That must have happened right after the wedding, on our honeymoon." Jennifer pictured Jordan in his board shorts, sitting on the beach in Kauai sipping a pina colada. The memory brought tears to her eyes. She would never sit on a beach with him again.

The doctor handed her a tissue. "Do you want this baby?" He asked.

"Of course. _Yes._ What kind of question is that?"

"I am sorry; I was just trying to find out if you were ready to make the commitment to raising a child on your own. It's hard. I know. My mother raised my three brothers and I single-handedly and it was incredibly difficult not only for us children but for our mother, too. A single mother needs a support system. Does your family live in Europe?"

"No, they live in the States."

"Have you thought about going back to the States?"

"Not really. But it's not out of the question." Jennifer climbed off the table. "I should be going."

"Don't forget you pick up your vitamins."

"I won't. Thank you, doctor."

XoXoXo

Jennifer was silent on the way back home. She was lost deep in thought and Cecily didn't try to bring her out of it. She knew that Jennifer had a lot on her mind. She had just lost her husband and now she was pregnant with his child, facing the reality that she would not being raising the baby with her husband. Cecily sympathized but didn't know what to say to comfort Jennifer. She was glad she had her Eduard when she was raising her daughter, Angeline. _God bless both of their souls._

Cecily walked Jennifer up the stairs to her flat. "Would you like me to stay with you?"

"No, thank you. I really need to be alone right now."

"Alright, then call me later."

"I will." Jennifer watched Cecily as she turned to leave. "Cecily, thank you so much. For everything."

"You are very welcome, my dear."

Cecily went down the stairs and Jennifer closed the door behind her. She took her prenatal vitamins and sat on the couch and ate crackers. She thought about things for a good long time. She cried too, thinking that this child she was carrying would never know his or her father. Jordan loved children and would have been a wonderful parent.

She dosed off eventually and dreamed of Jordan. In the dream, Jordan and Jennifer were dancing in a grand ball room. He was wearing a tuxedo with no tie and she was dressed in a beautiful low-cut dress lavender princess dress that hugged her bosom. She wore a tiara on her head. Jordan and Jennifer were talking, whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears. The whole room full of people had their eyes on the beautiful couple. Then out of nowhere cameras starting going off in their face. The paparazzi were pestering Jennifer with questions and slowly Jordan drifted away. She called out to him – _"Jordan, don't go!" _She tried to fight her way through the crowd but they wouldn't let her pass. She watched as Jordan moved farther and farther away until he was sucked into the scenery and was gone.

Jennifer work up crying. She picked up the phone and dialed Cecily's number. Cecily answered the phone after two rings. "Cecily, its Jennifer."

"Hello. What is on your mind?"

"I've decided to go home. Home to the States."

"I knew you would decide to go there eventually," Cecily sounded sad. "I promise to visit you as soon as you get settled in."

"Okay. Cecily, you are my dearest friend. You have been more of a mother to me than my own mom. Thank you."

Cecily whispered a tearful "merci" and Jennifer hung up the phone. _Oakdale, here I come,_ she thought and then drifted off into a restless sleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – Drowning Sorrows**

_**Oakdale**_

Mike Kasnoff stared at the picture of Katie in his wallet as he knocked back a beer. She looked beautiful as usual – fresh-faced and effervescent; full of life and passion. Unfortunately for Mike, she shared her greatest passions with another man – her husband, Simon Frasier. The man they had all thought dead had returned to Oakdale three months ago very much alive. Katie had tried to remain true to Mike but in the end her heart belonged to Simon and she took off with him on a world-wind adventure to Egypt to search for the crown jewels of some long-dead pharaoh. Katie's life with Mike was not exciting enough, apparently.

Mike was bitter, to say the least. He had put his heart on the line for Katie time and time again and in the end, it still wasn't enough. They didn't want the same things in life. Katie craved adventure and enjoyed living on the edge. Mike liked adventure as much as the next guy but it wasn't his whole life's ambition to have fun. He took things seriously sometimes – maybe too seriously. He loved the idea of settling down, getting married and starting a family of his own with the woman he loved. But you couldn't tame a wild heart – he had learned that the hard way.

Mike finished his beer and signaled to the bartender to give him another. It had been a long day at the hospital. He and his crew were in the process of building the new burn center at Oakdale Memorial. Mike loved his job usually but today he just couldn't get up enough enthusiasm for his work. He had ended up here at the bar wanting to forget.

Mike felt a hand on his shoulder. "Mike, my friend." Mike didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Hey, Henry," he said.

"Mind if I sit down, compadre?"

"No," said Mike.

Henry pulled out the bar stool next to him and sat. He motioned for the waiter. "I'll have a martini," he said.

The bartender raised his eyebrow. "Okay, just give me what he's having," said Henry, pointing to Mike. The bartender nodded and walked away. "What a crummy bar," said Henry. "So, man, talk to me. What's going on?"

Mike didn't reply.

"C'mon, buddy, 'ole buddy, 'ole pal, 'ole buddy." Henry said. "Unload all of your cares on me."

"Katie left," Mike said simply.

"I know," Henry said.

"So everybody knows."

"No, just her closest friends and relatives," Henry replied. "If it's any consolation, she was very sorry."

"That's not a consolation; that's her feeling guilty."

Mike stood and walked over to the wall. Henry followed him. Mike took the darts out of the board and began throwing them. He was picturing Simon's smug face as he did so.

"Mike, it's not the end of the world." Henry said. "As much as I love Katie, she's not the only fish in the sea. You know two smokin' hot guys like us should be able to find some fine ladies." Henry looked around the bar. "Just not here. They're not … my type."

Mike didn't reply. His cell phone started ringing in his pocket. He pulled it out and flipped it open. "Mike, here," he said.

"Mike, hi, it's Rosanna. I was wondering if you could come over. I have a little problem …"

XoXoXo

_Okay this is it,_ Jennifer thought. She balled up her fist and knocked softly on the door. When no one answered, she said, "Well, no one's home I should go."

_Maybe I made a mistake coming home,_ she thought. _It has been so long since I've seen these people that I probably won't feel comfortable with them even if they are my family_ …

She turned to leave.

"No, Jenn," she said, steeling herself and facing the door. "Just ring the doorbell." She finally did and waited anxiously.

The door opened and she took a deep breath. "Hello, can I help you?" asked the maid on the other side of the threshold.

"Yes, I'm here to see my brother, Paul."

"He's not home yet but his wife, Rosanna, is here. Would you like to speak to her?"

"Yes, thank you."

The maid stepped back and allowed Jennifer to enter. She followed the maid down the hall to the living room. Rosanna had her back to them and was on the phone. "Just go down there and check out the parts yourself …. Okay, yes, thank you …"

Rosanna hung up the phone. "Mrs. Ryan, you have a visitor," said the maid.

Rosanna turned and faced the door. Her face lit up. "Jennifer!" She made quick strides across the room and pulled Jennifer into her arms. "Ohmigod, I had no idea you were in town!"

Jennifer hugged her back. This wasn't so bad …

"Hello, Rosanna," Jennifer said.

"Oh my goodness, you look tired. Sit down, sit down," Rosanna said and ushered Jennifer to the love seat. Rosanna sat down beside her. "What are you doing in town?"

"I just felt like coming home for the holidays … Paris has been sort of lonely since …"

"Oh, yes. Paul told me about Jordan. I never met him but the way you talked about him … he sounded wonderful."

Jennifer felt her eyes moisten. "Yes, he was. The best."

"Where are you staying?" Rosanna asked.

"At the Lakeview."

"Oh that won't do. You need to stay here. This is your home."

"I don't want to impose, but thanks for the offer." Jennifer said. "I don't plan to stay in town for very long …"

"Oh, Jenn, we've missed you. We wish you would have come home for the wedding."

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't. Congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you."

"How is my brother treating you?"

"Wonderfully. He is so loving and attentive. Your brother is a great man."

"He is," Jennifer agreed.

"How was your flight?"

"Good. I slept most of the way."

As Rosanna and Jennifer talked, Jennifer felt her apprehension slowly melt away …

They were catching up with each other, when someone behind them cleared their throat. Jennifer looked up to see a handsome, shirtless man standing on the other side of the living room.

"Rosanna, I'm sorry to interrupt," he said.

"It is no problem," Rosanna said.

Jennifer raised her eyebrow and looked at Rosanna pointedly. If Rosanna noticed, she didn't say anything.

"I tried to stop the dripping but I need to go out and get a special part," he said. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," Rosanna replied. The man turned to leave. "Oh, Mike, don't go yet. I want to introduce you to Paul's sister. Mike, this is Jennifer Sinclair. Jennifer, this is Mike Kasnoff. He's an old friend."

"Hi," Mike said. He walked over and reached out for Jennifer's hand. She proffered it to him and he shook it lightly. "Nice to meet you, Jennifer."

"Nice to meet you," Jennifer replied.

"Mike is a contractor but sometimes I call him to fix things around the house like our dripping faucet. Your brother is terrible at fixing things," Rosanna explained. "If I let Paul near the sink we'd have more problems than just a dripping faucet."

Jennifer smiled. Mike smiled. Rosanna smiled.

"I'd better get going," Mike said. "I'll see you later, Rosanna. Again, it was nice to meet you, Jennifer."

"Thank you," Jennifer said. She watched him leave the room.

Rosanna stood and poured herself a drink. "Would you like something, Jennifer?"

"I'll just have a little water, please."

Rosanna nodded and poured her some water. She brought it over to Jenn and she drank it slowly.

They chatted amiably until Paul came home. When he saw his sister, he swept her up in his arms and spun her around. "Be careful," Jennifer said, but chuckled. "I'm happy to see you too."

Paul put her down. "Jennifer, this is the best Christmas present ever! When did you get home?"

"Just a few hours ago."

Jennifer sat on the couch and Paul slid in beside her. He put his arm around her shoulder. "So to what do we owe this honor?"

"I just missed everyone," Jennifer said.

"How are you doing?" Paul asked.

"I'm okay."

"No, seriously," Paul said. He knew her too well.

"It's hard," Jennifer said. "I miss Jordan so much."

"He really loved you, Jennifer. I saw the way he looked at you."

"I know he did. And I loved – love – him so much too."

"You look pale, are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I'm just a little nauseated. It comes with the territory."

Paul frowned. "Are you sick?"

"Yes, but not for the reason you think. I'm … I'm pregnant."

"Ohmigod!" Rosanna said.

"Congratulations, Jenn," Paul said and hugged her.

"Thank you."

"When are you due?" asked Rosanna.

"Seven months."

"Are you happy?" Paul asked.

"Yes, very. At first I was wary about raising a child without a father …"

"And now?"

"I feel happy. Jordan gave me this wonderful gift to remember him by. Every time I look at this baby's face, I will see Jordan."

Paul hugged her again. "You should be resting," Paul said. "Especially after such a long flight."

"You're probably right."

"Where are you staying?"

"The Lakeview," Jennifer replied.

"I tried to convince her to stay here, but she said no," Rosanna said.

"Are you sure you won't change your mind?" Paul asked.

"No. I'm fine."

"Does Mom know you're in town?"

"Not yet. I'll call her later," Jennifer said. "I'd better go now."

"I'll walk you to the door," Paul said. He helped Jennifer to her feet and they walked towards the door.

At the door, Paul hugged Jennifer. "I'm glad you're home, Jennifer."

"Me too." And surprisingly, she meant it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – A Gift **

The next day Jennifer was lying in bed sipping a hot chocolate and reading the newspaper when she heard a knock at the door. She set down her mug and newspaper and tied her silk robe at the waist. She walked over to the door, wondering who could be on the other side when it was only 7AM in the morning.

She opened the door. "Mother," she said, frowning when she saw the familiar dark-haired woman standing on the other side of the threshold.

"Can I come in?" asked Barbara. She didn't wait for an answer and pushed her way past Jennifer. Jennifer sighed and closed the door.

Barbara grabbed her by the shoulders and stared at her. "My god, Jennifer, you are simply stunning. Paris has agreed with you."

"Um, thanks." Jennifer twisted out of her reach. "How did you find out I was in town?"

"Oakdale's a small town. You don't think an international supermodel can hide out forever, do you?" Barbara asked. "Besides, didn't you want to see me?"

Stifling a "no", Jennifer didn't answer. Barbara had wreaked havoc in her life and the lives of her brothers and she didn't want to deal with her mother now – or ever.

"Well never mind, I'm here now and I am going to take such good care of you."

"That's not necessary."

"I want you to move into my house as soon as possible."

Jennifer sighed. There was her mother - trying to controlling her life as usual. Well, Jennifer wouldn't let her!

"Mom, I am perfectly fine here."

"Darling, you're pregnant. You need someone to look after you."

Jennifer made a face. "How did you find out?"

"I have my sources," Barbara replied, purposely being as vague as possible.

Jennifer went over and sat on the sofa. "Well, did you sources tell you that I want to raise this baby on my own without help from you or anybody else?"

Barbara walked over and put her hand on Jennifer's shoulder. "That's insane. It takes a village to raise a child, you know. A child deserves to know where he or she comes from."

"He or she will know, definitely. She will know her uncles, and my dad – and her grandmother if her grandmother behaves."

"I promise I'll be on my best behavior, Jennifer."

"I hope you will," Jennifer said.

XoXoXo

The holidays arrived quickly and soon it was Christmas Eve. Paul and Rosanna invited Jennifer to their home for dinner. Jennifer felt sad as she drove to Fairwinds. Her heart ached. This was the first Christmas since she had met Jordan that she wouldn't be spending with him. She felt her eyes film with tears but fought the urge to cry.

It was snowing heavily and her windshield wipers were going a hundred miles per hour to keep the falling snow from blocking her vision. The thought of having an accident on Christmas Eve when she was with child was more than she could take.

She pulled into the circular driveway of Fairwinds. She turned off the ignition and climbed out of the car. Even though she was wearing a thick sweater, slacks and a jacket she still felt so cold. She hurried around the car to the trunk. She pulled out the bags of presents and closed the hatch. When she did, she felt herself slipping on the ice and she screamed.

Fortunately, a strong hand reached out and steadied her. "Thank you, thanks," she said, shaken.

"Are you okay?" asked the man. She looked up into the concerned brown eyes of Mike Kasnoff.

"I'm fine, thanks to you," she replied.

"Do you want me to carry those for you?" Mike asked, gesturing to the bags she had dropped on the ground.

"If you wouldn't mind," Jennifer said.

"I wouldn't mind."

Mike picked up the bags of goodies with one hand and held her arm while they went up the steps. Jennifer was so grateful for this man who had possibly saved the life of her unborn child. She hated to think of what could have happened if he hadn't caught her.

Jennifer rang the doorbell. The door was promptly opened by the maid and they were ushered inside. "Oh it's so warm in here," Jennifer said.

Mike set the bags on the floor. "Can I help you with your coat?"

"Yes, thanks."

Jennifer held back her arms while he slid the coat off her shoulders. He handed the coat to the maid. She hung it on the coat rack.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ryan are in the dining room."

"I'm going to put the presents under the tree and then I'll go in there," Jennifer said.

"Speaking of presents, I should go get the ones I brought out of my car," Mike said. He pulled up the collar of his trench coat and hurried outside.

Jennifer went into the living room. There was a tree prominently displayed in the corner. It was so tall it nearly touched the ceiling and it was decorated with matching bows, beads, ornaments and garland. Jennifer stood there admiring it. The way the room was decorated – with a fire blazing in the hearth, pine-scented candles emanating a luscious familiar holiday smell, and stockings hung from the "chimney with care", stuffed full of treats and candy - reminded Jennifer of her childhood Christmases before her mother went crazy and her parents divorced.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" said Mike, walking into the room.

"Yes, it's gorgeous," Jennifer replied.

Mike set his presents under the tree and helped her put out the ones she had brought. Then they walked into the dining room which was as extravagantly decorated as the living room.

"It smells great in here," Mike said.

"You're here!" cried Rosanna, rushing over and putting her arms around Mike and Jennifer, pulling them close together. Mike's hand brushed Jennifer's and she felt a warm tingle travel up her arm.

Jennifer pulled away first and Rosanna gestured for her to sit in one of the high-backed chairs. There were place-cards and Mike's name was scrawled on the card in front of the seat beside her.

Paul walked into the room carrying a turkey on a huge silver platter. "Dinner's ready," he announced. Will followed him into the room. "Will!" Jennifer cried, starting to stand. "I had no idea you were home."

"Don't get up," Will said, coming over to her. He leaned over and kissed her cheek and they shared a hug. "It's good to see you, Jenn."

"I feel the same way. It's been too long. Will you sit beside me?" Jennifer asked.

"I can't. I'm sitting across the table according to my card and I wouldn't want to upset the apple cart known as Rosanna."

"I heard that," Rosanna said, smiling.

Jennifer glanced at the place-card in front of the chair next to her. "Emily Munson," she read. "Are my dad and Emily coming?" She asked to nobody in particular.

"Yes and they are bringing Daniel," replied Paul.

"Oh wow, he must be at least six by now," Jennifer said.

"You're close. He's six and a quarter," Paul joked.

"Very funny."

Jennifer watched the door, eagerly awaiting her father's arrival. When she saw Emily coming in she got to her feet and hurried over. "Emily!" She exclaimed.

"Jennifer, how nice to see you," Emily said. They hugged.

"Where's dad?" Jennifer asked.

"He's helping Daniel put the presents under the tree," Emily replied. "Where should I sit?" She asked.

"Right next to me."

"Great."

Jennifer and Emily walked over to the table. Mike graciously pulled out their chairs for them. "Thank you," they said in unison.

Jennifer heard laughter behind her and saw Hal and Daniel coming in the room. "Dad!" She cried.

"Jennifer!" He exclaimed, coming over and embracing her warmly. Jennifer kissed him on the cheek. "How are you, sweetheart?" He asked.

Paul interrupted before she could answer. "Everyone sit down and let's get our feedbags on." Everyone laughed. Paul carved up the turkey and everybody was served.

There was animated conversation throughout the meal and then they all went into the living room to open presents. Paul handed them out to everyone. Hal sat down beside Jennifer on the loveseat and whispered to her. "So how are you really doing?"

"I'm … okay," Jennifer replied. "I am making it through. This baby has given me a reason to get up every day."

"That's good. How far along are you?"

"Three months."

"So seven months to go – or is it six?"

"Six."

"And the doctor says everything is fine?"

"Yes."

"Jennifer," called Paul. "Here's one for you! It's from Rosanna and me."

Paul handed the present to Will and Will handed it to Rosanna and Rosanna passed it to Mike. It traveled around the room until it reached Jennifer.

"Ooh, I wonder what it is?" Jennifer asked, shaking it.

"No shaking," Will said.

"Okay, okay," Jennifer said. She unwrapped the gift.

"It's a … white box," Hal said.

"Open it," Rosanna said.

Jennifer opened the box and reached inside. She pulled out a glass globe that had a mini carousel inside. When you tipped it down it rained down silver sparkles. "Oh this is great," Jennifer said.

"It for the baby's room," Rosanna said. "Its plays 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star'."

Jennifer pushed a button and the music to the song began playing. "It's beautiful," Jennifer said. "Thank you, Paul; thank you, Rosanna."

"You're welcome."

More presents were distributed and Jennifer's pile of gifts began growing in size. There were baby booties, diapers, bottles, baby clothes (all yellow) and bibs. "Ohmigod, this is too much," she said. "Thank you, everyone."

"Wait there's one more gift," Paul said. He reached around behind the tree. "It's heavy." Paul read the tag. "To Jennifer; From Mike."

Jennifer stared at Mike. "You didn't have to do this," she said as Paul brought the gift over and set it in front of her.

"I wanted to. Every baby needs one."

Jennifer tore off the paper and opened the box. She looked inside. "Oh my …" She said.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"It's a baby cradle," Jennifer replied.

Hal helped her pull it out of the box and everybody oohed and awed. "Did you make that yourself, Mike?" asked Emily.

Mike nodded.

Jennifer ran her hand over the smooth wood and looked at Mike. "I can't accept this. This is just too much!"

"I want you to have it," Mike said.

"Can I pay you?" Jennifer asked.

"No, it's a gift."

"But it must have taken you hours to build."

"It was no trouble, really."

Jennifer was extremely touched. Her eyes filled with tears. She stood and went over to Mike. She hugged him. "Thank you so much. You saved my life and now this … How can I ever repay you?"

"By using it," Mike said. Jennifer nodded and thanked him again.

Later everyone helped Jennifer load her presents into the car. Paul promised he would come over with the cradle the next day so she wouldn't have to carry it herself. Jennifer got in the car and waved good bye to everyone. She drove home with tears in her eyes. The baby cradle was the most beautiful gift she had ever received.

_**Feedback please!**_


End file.
